My Lovely Family
by Lee Hye Eun KMS
Summary: Menjadi artis? penyanyi? Model? Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana .. KyuMin Hyun Mi FF GS Ganti judul
1. Chapter 1

**My Family**

**.**

**.**

**Presented by © Lee Hye Eun**

**Cast : Menyusul xD**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt**

**Chapter 1**

Brakk

"Ummaaaaaaaaaa… Appaaaaaaa"

Seorang anak perempuan berumur 17 tahun berteriak memanggil umma dan appa nya.

"Ummaaaa.."

Merasa tak ada sahutan sama sekali, yeoja itu kembali berteriak.

"Ahhh.. Hhh~ Sshh…"

Samar-samar gadis itu mendengar suara desahan dari salah satu ruangan dirumahnya. Gadis itu mencoba menajamkan pendengaran telinganya, diikutinya suara desahan itu.

Suara itu semakin terdengar nyaring, lalu gadis itu berhenti tepat disebuah ruangan yang dia yakini adalah kamar orang tuanya.

"Asshhh .. Fashh. .. therr .. oohh"

Tepat dikamar itu, suara desahan semakin terasa nyaring, dia sangat yakin bahwa dibalik pintu itu kedua orang tua nya sedang melakukan ritual wajib mereka.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas. Dia tak habis fikir, kenapa di siang bolong begini orang tua nya melakukan ritual mereka, padahal nanti malam juga bisa kan?

"Aishh, kenapa aku memiliki appa yang mesum sih, dan kenapa juga umma mau-mau saja! Ck, padahal mereka sudah tua. Aigo~ apa aku akan memiliki dongsaeng lagi? Satu dongsaeng saja sudah membuatku repot. Aish, lebih baik aku pergi saja"

Gadis itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar orang tua nya, dia melangkah gontai ke kamarnya. Dia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Bagaimana tidak lelah? Hari ini banyak namja dan stalker yang mengikutinya.

Dia benar-benar tak suka kalau di ikuti orang lain, apalagi ada yang sampai berlari mengejarnya.

Cklekk

Gadis itu membuka kamarnya, kamar yang didesain sangat apik perpaduan antara warna merah muda dan baby blue, dan tak lupa banyak boneka-boneka lucu yang tertata rapih di almari nya.

Bruukk

Srekk

Gadis itu duduk sambil membuka lebar-lebar tirai jendelanya yang terbuat dari kain halus putih bercorak bintang-bintang dan bulan. Disapukan pandangannya keluar jendela, terpampang jelas pemandangan indah menyambutnya, yaa kamar gadis itu langsung dihadapkan pada taman belakang rumah mereka. Taman yang hijau dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga dan banyak terdapat kupu-kupu indah.

"Hhh, kenapa aku juga terlibat dengan reputasi kalian! Umma, appa , aku ingin hidup bebas tanpa dikejar-kejar orang gila .. Hufft"

Gadis itu tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibir kissable nya, dia tampak terlihat sangat imut dan cantik bersamaan. Sungguh dia memiliki wajah yang enak dipandang.

Ckleekk..

Pintu kamar gadis itu terbuka, nampaklah sebuah kaki putih mulus jenjang memasuki kamarnya. Ditutupnya kembali pintu kamar itu. Seorang yeoja paruh baya berjalan mendekati gadis itu, setelah sampai di usapnya surai lembut anaknya.

"Kau kenapa hmm?"

Terdengarlah suara lembut yeoja itu , yang kita ketahui adalah umma dari gadis itu. Tak biasanya yeoja itu melihat anak gadisnya menatap sendu ke arah taman belakang, otomatis itu membuat yeoja paruh baya itu khawatir.

"Mmm, aniyo umma.. Eh, apakah umma sudah selesai 'bermain' dengan appa?"

Blushh

Seringaian khas gadis itu terpampang diwajah cantiknya, yaah dia berhasil menggoda ummanya. Tentu saja gadis itu sangat senang, menggoda ummanya adalah hal yang menyenangkan untukya.

"Aishh, kau ini. Apa kau tadi mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja umma! Bahkan suara desahan umma sangat nyaring .. kkkk~"

Blushh

Lagi-lagi wajah yeoja itu memanas menghasilkan semburat merah diwajah putih mulusnya. Dia benar-benar malu digoda oleh anaknya itu.

"Aishh, diam kau Cho! Kau membuat umma malu"

"Hahaa, umma. Aku justru senang kalau umma malu lho~"

Lagi-lagi gadis 'Cho' itu menggoda umma nya.

Brakkk…

"Ya! Chagiya~! Kenapa malah meninggalkanku?"

Anak dan umma itu kaget mendengar suara pintu dibuka secara paksa. Lalu mereka menoleh kea rah pintu.

"Mwooo.. Kyaaaa appa!"

**TBC/End ?**

annyeong ^^ hanya prolog, masih layak lanjutkah?

**Kalau layak, mohon review ne?**

**Gamsha ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lovely Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Hyun Mi, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee HyukJae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Park JungSoo, Kim Yong Woon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon, Henry Lau, ZhouMi, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Shin Donghee, Seo Johyun.**

**(bertambah seiring waktu berjalan)**

**.**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Family, Friendship, Hurt , Romance**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, cerita milik Hye Eun (Aku)**

**Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Bash, Read? Review ne**

"**Sungmin : **Geudaero meomchwoyo sexy love geueukhan nunbicheul gadeuk dameun sexy love**"**

"**Kyaaa Lee Sungmiiiin, you are so cuteeee"**

"**Kyaaa…. Super Giiirrrrllllll"**

**Terdengar seruan dan teriakan para fans dari Super Girl, Girl Band bentukan SM Entertainment yang banyak memiliki fans fanatik, sebut saja SF atau Super Friend.**

"cheorongseong gateun naega heundeullyeo naengcheolhaetdeon nae saenggagi jigeum heundeullyeo

i jjaritan bame tteugeoun nunbichi nalbureuneyo (ireoke naemameul humchyeoga)  
geogi meomchwoyo naegero wayo nae mameul ije badajwoyo

neon jeongmal sexy nun sexy ko sexy ip sexy love nae nunen modeunge da sexy  
oh sexy eyes sexy nose sexy mouth dont you know oneul nan nega jeongmal sexy

NO NO NO NO can you feel my love nae mameul neukkinayo(oh!)  
NO NO NO NO can you feel my heart naegerowa tonight night night** "**

**Selama Super Girl menunjukkan tampilannya, banyak penonton yang berteriak histeris. Bahkan mungkin hanya saat Super Girl tampil saja penonton histeris. Super Girl sering kali meraih berbagai penghargaan dari berbagai acara di seluruh dunia. Tapi hal itu tentu saja tidak mengurangi keramahan personil Super Girl, contoh saja Lee Sungmin, sampai sekarang dia pun masih saja ramah, dia tak selalu mengagung-agungkan kekayaannya atau kekayaan orang tua nya. Meskipun dia seorang artis terkenal, dia tak pernah memakai barang-barang mewah ,dia hanya memakai pakaian sederhana namun modis. Berbeda sekali dengan Kim Heechul, meskipun dia ramah, tapi dia berpakaian sangat mewah, glamour, dan aneh .Sehingga dia dijuluki yeoja nyentrik.**

**.**

**.**

**#BackStage**

"**Hahhh~ aku capeek eonni~"**

**Seorang yeoja bernama Seo Joohyun yang merupakan maknae dari Super Girl mengeluh kelelahan pada eonni-deul nya. Dia itu tipe yeoja yang manja dan juga bisa paling dewasa diantara yang lain.**

"**Kau pikir aku juga tak lelah eoh?"**

**Kata-kata pedas keluar dari mulut seorang Ratu Iblis, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Heechul. **

"**Sudahlah, kalau kalian lelah ya istirahat saja. Dan kau Seohyunnie~, kalau kau lelah diam dan istirahat, jangan membangunkan macan yang mengamuk"**

**Kali ini kata-kata bijak keluar dari leader Super Girl, Park JungSoo. Dia sosok yang hangat, dewasa, dan pengertian. Kadang dia juga menjadi tempat curhat dari para dongsaengnya.**

"**Ya! Sini kau Park JungSoo!"**

"**Hahahahaah"**

**Suasana diruangan Super Girl selalu menyenangkan, personil yang akrab satu sama lain, pengertian, sangat mendukung hubungan personal mereka.**

"**Pssst .. Min Eonni, "**

**Merasa dipanggil, Sungmin berjalan mendekat ke arah Kibum dan Wookie.**

"**Nde waeyo? Kenapa berbisik?"**

"**PStt, ini soal 'penyanyi hebat' itu eonni. Penyanyi yang suara nya sangaaaat indah"**

**Blusshh..**

**Seketika wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi merah, dia selalu saja begitu jika disinggung soal 'penyanyi hebat' itu. **

"**Hahaha, eonni muka mu meraaahh"**

**Duo Kim itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, sehingga semua personil Super Girl menatap bingung pada duo Kim itu.**

"**Aigoo~ kau kenapa Sungminnie~"**

**Heechul yang berada didekat Sungmin bersuara. Nadanya sungguh terlihat khawatir. Dia takut anemia Sungmin kambuh karena kelelahan.**

"**Gweanchana eonni. Kalau aku sakit, kenapa duo Kim tertawa?"**

"**Eh? Hahaa iya jugaa …"**

**Heechul menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, dia cukup malu juga terlalu parno-an. Apalagi ini menyangkut Sungmin. Heechul sungguh menyayangi Sungmin seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Jadi, kalau ada sesuatu hal kecil menimpa Sungmin, dia akan langsung panik.**

"**Eonni, kau tahu kan 'penyanyi hebat' itu? Haha, kami tadi menggoda Sungmin eonni.. Hahaa, dan lihat mukanya seperti kepiting Hffftt~"**

**Duo Kim itu kembali menggoda Sungmin. Eonnideul yang mendengar penuturan duo Kim, ikut-ikutan menggoda Sungmin, tapi tanpa mereka ketahui ada seseorang yang tengah menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback End**

**Chapter 1**

"Kyaaa ! Appa!"

"Ada apa Hyunnie~! Kenapa berteriak pada appa! Dan lagi kenapa kau tutup wajahmu dengan tangan hah?"

"Aishh apa, lihat dirimu sendiri"

"Mw… MWOOO?! Aish .. Ku Tunggu kau nyonya Cho!"

Setelah tuan Cho pergi yeoja paruh baya itu terkikik pelan mendengar keributan kecil antara suami dan anaknya.

"Ya! Umma! Kenapa kau tertawa eoh? Lihat lah kelakuan suami mu Umma. Ckckk, dia ke kamar Hyunnie hanya bertelanjang dada dan memakai boxer? Oh My God!"

Dengan gaya yang dilebih-lebihkan Hyunnie mengata-ngatai appanya. Ternyata benar bukan, appa nya sangat mesum, keluar kamar saja lupa berpakaian . Ckck…

"Hahaa, arrasseo. Ya sudah, umma mau menyusul appa mu dulu ne? Kau tidurlah chagi, nanti umma bangunkan"

Dengan rasa penuh kasih sayang, yeoja itu mengusap pelan rambut Hyunnie yang sekarang sudah berbaring dikasurnya. Merasa nyaman dengan belaian umma nya, Hyunnie pun terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Jalja~ Chagi .. Chu"

Yeoja itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar anaknya, tapi sebelum itu, dia menutup sebagian tirai jendela yang tadi dibuka anaknya.

Cklekk ..

Yeoja itu menutup pelan pintu kamar anaknya, dia tak ingin mengganggu acara tidur anaknya.

"Sudah selesai kah?"

"Kyaa!"

Yeoja itu kaget mendengar suara bass namja yang sangat dikenalnya, hampir saja dia berteriak. Untung saja dia masih bisa mengendalikan suara indahnya.

"Aishh Kyu. Kau mengagetkanku saja. Nanti kalau Hyunnie~ bangun bagaimana ,hmm?"

Yeoja itu bertanya kepada suaminya sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher suami tercinta.

Sang suami yang mendapat perlakuan manis dari sang istri menutup matanya rapat menikmati belaian sang istri dibelakang kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja. Dia kan sudah besar Minimi. Dia sudah remaja , sebentar lagi dia 17 tahun"

Suami a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan sang istri sambil memeluk pinggang istri tercinta. Dimajukannya wajahnya, meraup bibir pink kecil shape M yang menggoda.

"Ummaaaaaaaaaa"

Baru saja ciuman itu akan semakin intens dan panas, terdengar suara nyaring khas anak kecil memanggil ummanya.

"Aish, Cho kecil itu mengganggu saja.."

Kyuhyun menggerutu sebal, karena acara –mari memakan bibir Sungmin- terganggu.

"Haha, walaupun begitu tapi kau menyayanginya kan?"

Sang istri tertawa renyah mendapati kelakuan kekanakan suaminya.

"Tentu saja Chagi~, dan mari kita lihat kenapa Cho kecil itu memanggilmu"

Suami-istri itu melangkah beriringan turun kelantai bawah, menuju anak kedua mereka.

Tangan mereka terpaut bergandengan erat, seolah tak ingin salah satu dari mereka terlepas. Padahal ini dirumah untuk apa takut terlepas? Berlebihan? Tentu saja tidak bagi suami-istri ini. Bagi mereka dimanapun dan kapanpun mereka berada, mereka harus tetap bergandengan tangan dengan erat.

"Huuwaaa ummaaa.. Hikkss.. Hikss.."

Sungmin yang mendengar tangisan anaknya, sontak melepas gandengan tangan Kyuhyun. Dia bergegas turun kebawah untuk melihat kondii anaknya. Kyuhyun yang juga mendengar nya, mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

Setelah Sungmin sampai, Sungmin terpaku diam melihat kondii anaknya. Dia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya bias diam ditempat dia berada. Kyuhyun yang baru sampai, menatap bingung kearah Sungmin, ' kenapa minimi berhenti diam? Bukankah dia tadi khawatir?'

"Minimi, ada apa hmm?"

Kyuhyun yang belum menyadari alas an kenapa Sungmin terdiam, mencoba bertanya .

"…."

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak kecil yang ada dihadapannya.

"Mw… Mwooo…?! Aigo~ Jagoan appa kenapa eohhh?"

**TBC**

**Hehe, baru segitu dulu. Mianhaeyo kalau gaje dan gak nyambung xD ..**

**Gamshahae yang sudah review dan minta lanjut, ini aku lanjut ^^ ..**

**Maaf kalo tak sesuai minat..**

**Keep Review ^^**

***Dee's Queen***


	3. Chapter 3

**My Lovely Family**

**Presented © Lee Hye Eun**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Lee/Cho Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Hyun Mi, Cho Sung Mi**

**OC : Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Seo Joohyun, Kim Jong Woon, Zhou Mi, Henry Lau, Choi Siwon**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt**

**Warning : GS , TYPO, EYD tidak sesuai**

**Rate : T+**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin saling memiliki ^^**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku bosan di dorm.. Hufft, ah! Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja.. Ah kau memang banyak akal Seohyun"**

**Seohyun merasa bosan di dorm sendirian, sebenarnya sih dia tidak sendirian, masih ada eonnideulnya, tapii yaah dia merassa dikacangi oleh eonnideulnya, jadilah dia pergi keluar dorm.**

**.**

**Saat dia tiba didepan café terkenal "MoBit" dia hendak masuk, tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat dia melihat ada fansnya yang mengetahui keberadaannya.**

"**Kyaaaa… Itu Seohyun SG! "**

"**Kyaaa,, kajja. Dia mau kabur"**

"**Seohyuuuuuun"**

**Seohyun memutuskan untuk berlari menghindari fansnya, dia tak ingin wajah cantiknya dicakar oleh fansnya, yahh kadang fansnya itu brutal.**

"**Aigoo~ Aku harus sembunyi dimana?! Mereka masih mengejarku!"**

"**Kyaaa Seohyuuuuuun …."**

**Sretttt**

"**Kyaa!"**

**Seohyun merasa ada seseorang yang menarik paksa tangannya, Seohyun ingin berontak, tapi dia tak bisa, cekalan orang itu sangat kuat.**

"**Kau aman disini"**

**Orang itu melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada Seohyun. Seohyun diam menatap siapa orang dihadapannya itu, dia memcingkan matanya curiga, bagaimana tidak curiga! Orang itu kini, berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai masker hitam pula.**

**Merasa diperhatikan intens, orangv itu perlahan membuka maskernya.**

**Srett**

**Stelah melepas sempurna maskernya, dia mendongak melihat Seohyun.**

"**O… Omooo~"**

**Seohyun kaget setelah tahu siapa orang itu, ternya dia Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun 'penyanyi hebat' itu!**

'**Aigo~ mimpi apa aku semalam sekarang bertemu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun-ku'**

**Seohyun terus saja menatap Kyuhyun, Seohyun terpesona akan ketampanan Kyuhyun.**

**Kyuhyun yang terus diperhatikan merasa kikuk sendiri.**

"**Ehmmm"**

**Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membuka obrolan.**

"**Kalau sedang jalan-jalan hati-hati ne?"**

**Kyuhyun menasihati Seohyun sembari mengacak pelan rambut Seohyun.**

**Seohyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu menundukkan kepalanya malu.**

"**Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ne"**

**Srett**

**Kyuhyun yang hendak melangkah pergi, terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya saat tangan mungil Seohyun menahannya.**

"**K.. Kyu,.. Kyuhyun-ssi, Bo.. bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"**

**Seohyun gugup berat saat mengatakan itu, dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia meminta nomor pada orang yang baru bertemu dengannya.**

"**Ah ye? Mmmm, ini .. 082xxxxxx"**

"**G… Gomawo"**

**Setelah memberikan nomor ponselnya, Kyuhyun perhi berlalu dari hadapan Seohyun. Setelah dirasa Kyuhyun pergi, Seohyun melonjak-lonjak senang ..**

"**Kyaa! Aku punya nomornya! Kyaa! Diaa tampaan,, aigo~ aigo~ Aku benar-benar maluuuuu"**

**.**

**.**

"**TEUKIII EONNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII "**

**Terdengar teriakan melengking khas seorang yeoja. Leeteuk yang mendengar teriakan itu, segera berlari kearah kamar asal suara tersebut.**

**Brakk**

"**Ya! Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?!"**

"**Eonni, Hyukki eonni pelitt, lihat aku tak boleh meminjam laptop nya!"**

"**Ini, laptop ku! Tak boleh ada yang meminjamnya selain aku! Bweee"**

"**Aigo aigo~ kalian ini ribut teruusss… Aishh berisik tahu! Eonni tinggal ne? Bye"**

**Leeteuk yang sudah terbiasa dengan keributan HyuWook berusaha untuk mengacuhkan mereka. Toh tak akan memberi dampak buruk .**

"**Ya eonni! Kau tega pada dongsaeng imut mu ini! "**

"**Mwoo? Kau imut Wookie? Haha kau dan aku ya imutan aku lahh!"**

"**Ya! Hyukkie eonni jelekk bwee"**

**Leeteuk sudah kesal akan tingkah konyol HyukWook "Ya! Diam, berhentilah!"**

**Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya dikamar Hyukkie, dia merasa aneh sepertinya ada yang kurang.**

**Ah!**

"**Hei, kemana Seohyunnie?"**

**HyukWook berhenti berdebat saat mendengar Leeteuk bertanya tentang Seohyun, tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi hening.**

**Leeteuk menyadari bahwa dongsaeng-dongsaengnya ini kurang nyaman akan pertanyaannya.**

"**A.. Ahh~ mianhaeyo dongsaengku, eonni mau Tanya. Kenapa kalian seperti tak menyukai Seohyunnie~ eoh?"**

**HyukWook hanya diam seribu bahasa, mereka tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur, HyukWook memang menyayangi Seohyun, tapi ntahlah ada sesuatu hal yang membuat mereka tak menyukai Seohyun.**

"**Hhh~ "**

**Leeteuk yang mengerti apa sebab mereka terdiam menghela nafasnya.**

"**Jangan sampai ini membuat Super Girl hancur! Okey?!"**

"**N… ndeeee"**

**.**

**.**

"**Nanana~"**

**Terdengar nyanyian indah dari seorang yeoja cantik. Dia bahagia, ani sangaaat bahagiaaa. Hari ini dia berremu pujaannya, dan berhasil mendapatkan nomornya.**

**Cklekk**

"**Annyeong eonnideuulllll"**

"**Hahh~ sepiii.. Aishh, ahhh lebih baik aku menghubungi Kyuhyun oppa. Nanana~"**

**.**

**.**

**Drtt drtt**

**From : 082xxxxxxx**

**Annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi ^^**

"**Ehhh? Ini nomor siapa? Hyuuuung, apa kau tahu nomor ini?"**

**Hyung a.k.a Kim JongWoon a.k.a Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun, dilihatnya nomor yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan.**

"**Ani, hyung tak tahu"**

**To : 082xxxxxx**

**Mianhaeyo, nuguseyo~?"**

**Drtt drttt**

"**Mwo? Cepat sekali hyung dia membalasnya"**

"**Sudaahh buka saja"**

**Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Yesung, dibukanya pesan yang masuk .**

**From : 082xxxxx**

**Aku Seohyun SG . Masih ingat tadi siang?^^"**

"**Seohyun? Kau mengenalnya Kyu?"**

"**Ahh nde Hyung, tadi aku menolongnya dari kejaran fans"**

"**ohhhh… kau menyukainya?"**

**Kyuhyun terkejut akan pertanyaan Yesung, bagaimana bisa hyungnya itu bertanya seperti itu, bukankah hyungnya itu tahu Kyuhyun menyukai siapa?**

"**aiishh hyung., Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya menyukai 'dia' .."**

"**Ahh ye.. Hyung hanya khawatir kau menyukai Seohyun"**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback Off**

**Chapter 2**

"Umma.. Appa.. Hiksss Sungie~ dikeljai ahjumma geniitttt"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan anak bungsunya ini hanya bisa sweatdrop. Bagaiman tidak Cho kecilnya itu menangis hanya gara-gara ahjumma? Oh No~

"Chagi, kemari nak. Lalu kenapa bajumu sangat kotor hmm?"

Kyuhyun mengelus lembut rambut Cho kecilnya, sementara sang istri hanya diam menyaksikan moment appa dan Cho kecil.

"Hikss.. tadi Sungie~ dikejal-kejal banyaaak ahjummaa, Sungi bilang pada meleka bahwa Sungi~ aegya dali Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin appa, apa Sungie~ salah? Hiks.. setelah itu Sungie dikejal-kejall.."

KyuMin mendengarkan cerita Cho kecil dengan seksama. Sungmin mendekat kearah anak tersayangnya.

"Sungie~, apa kau sudah tahu siapa appa dan umma ,hmm?"

"Tentu umma. Umma dulu pelsonil Supel Gill, tlus appa penyanyi hebat. "

Sungmin terkejut, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun seolah bertanya 'kenapa dia bisa tahu?'

Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Dari mana Sungie~ tahu?"

"Sungie~ tahu dalii noona. Noona celitaa pada Sungie~"

"Yasudah, kajja kita mandi sayang"

Sungmin menggendong Sung Mi kearah kamar mandi pribadi Cho kecil itu. Sementara Kyuhyun, dia hanya mengekor dibelakang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memandikan bersama Cho kecilnya itu, bukannya selesai mandi malah mereka bermain air dulu, kadang mereka tertawa bersama saat Cho kecil melakukan hal-hal lucu.

.

.

"Eungggh.. "

Lenguhan seorang gadis yang tertidur pulas menggema didalam kamarnya. Gadis –Cho Hyun Mi- menggeliat pelan, lalu dia mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Dia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling kamarnya, 'tak ada siapa-siapa' begitu pikirnya..

Drttt Drttt

Drttt

Drtttt drrtttt

Drtttt drrttt

"Aiisshhh kenapa hp k uterus bergetar!"

Hyun Min mengambil ponselnya yang terletak diatas meja nakasnya.

"Mwooo"

Dia kaget setelah melihat layar ponselnya, diponselnya tertera tulisan

"**You have 45 Message"**

"Mwooo? Banyaak sekaliii.. Biasanya hanya 15"

Hyun Min menbuka satu persatu pesan yang masuk pada nomornya, pesan itu rata-rata berisi tentang betapa mereka menggilai seorang Cho Hyun Mi aegya Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin, padahal Hyun Mi bukan artis bukan? Kenapa ia sangat dielu-elukan? Salahkan saja wajahnya yang terlampau cantik dan imut perpaduan antara wajah sang appa dan sang umma.

"Ishh, kenapa mereka tak bosan-bosan eoh? Ahh, tentu saja karna kau anak Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin, jangan lupakan wajah cantikmu Hyunnie~ .. Kkkk~"

See? Sifat siapa kah yang menurun pada Hyunnie? Kalian pasti sudah tahu bukan? Ya, Cho Kyuhyun yang mewariskan sifat narsisnya itu. Sungguh perpaduan antara dua insan yang terlihat sempurna.

"hhhaahh~ aku ingin mandi, ishh lengkettt… Ummaaaaaa"

Hyunnie~ berteriak memanggil ummanya. Aish, sepertinya putri Cho ini sangat menyukai aktivitasnya itu.

Ckleekk..

"Heiii,, putri Cho! Kenapa berteriak eoh?"

Hyun Mi mendapati appanya masuk ke kamarnya, Hyun Min kecewa bukan umma nya yang dating melainkan appa nya. Dia benar-benar sedang kesal pada appa nya.

"Aishh, kenapa appa kesini eoh?"

Hyun Min mengerucut imut bibir nya, sang appa benar-benar gemas akan tingkah putri Cho itu, benar-benar seperti umma nya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Hyun Mi, dicubitnya pipi aegyanya gemaas.

"Aisshh,, anak appa imut sekali eoh? Benar-benar seperti ummanya…"

"Hehee,, tentu saja aku imut, Hyun Mi memang anak umma, bukan anak appa. Bwee"

Hyun Mi bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamr mandi, Hyun Mi tak ingin benar-benar habis ditangan appanya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dia hanya diam sambil tersenyum kearah Hyun Mi, yah walaupun Hyun Mi tak melihatnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak membereskan tempat tidur yang tadi ditiduri Hyun Mi, kini dia keluar menju lantai bawah untuk bergabung dengan kedua malaikatnya.

Drapp drapp..

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, Sungmin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Posisinya sekarang Sungmin sedang memotong daging yang akan dimasaknya, sedangkan Kyuhyun dia sedang memeluk istrinya. Lalu malaikat satu lagi? Cho kecil itu malah sedang asyik dengan PSP nya.

"Apa Hyun Mi sudah bangun, hmm?"

Sungmin bertanya pda Kyuhyun disela-sela kegiatannya.

"Nde tentu saja, bukankah dia tadi berteriak memanggilmu? Aku heran dua malaikatku itu senag sekali berterika memanggil umma nya, ckkck"

"Hahaa, mungkin sifat itu menurun darimu. Kk~"

"Ya! Aku tak per- "

"Ummaaaaaaa"

Perkataan Kyuhyun terpaksa terpotong saat suara lengkingan Hyun Min memanggil Sungmin.

"See? Sperti dihutan saja"

Kyuhyun mengumpat anaknya pada istrinya. "Hyunnie~ dengar itu appa.."

"hyun Mi, jangan berlarian nak. Nanti kau jat- "

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tibaaaa….

**TBC**

**Annyeong ^^ aku balik dengan chapter selanjutnya, mianhaeyo kalau tambah gaje ^^**

**Gomawo yang udah mau baca+review ^^ aku menyayangi readerdeul dan juga siders ^^ mohon review lagi ne ^^ mohon bantuan dan semangatnya gomawo ^^**

**Balasan review chap 1 dan chap 2**

Kyukyu : Kyu cewe bukan? ^^

Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol : nde udah tahu? ^^

Kyuminlovers : Kyu bukan cewe chingu ^^

TifyTiffanyLee : ini udah lanjut chingu ^^ malah chapter 3

Rosa Damascena : iya semoga seru ^^

phiexphiexnophiex : iya semoga seru ^^

HyunRinKM137 : iya ^^

Guest : udah chingu ^^

hyuknie : ini udah lanjut ^^

DANHOBAKMING1 : ini udah lanjutt, kurang panjang? xD

audrey musaena : GB itu masa lalunya Umin, chingu ^^

nandaLJ1307 : haha iya NC-an , tapi cuman satu kata .. aku gak bisa bikinnya xD

Mey Hanazaki : iya chingu, ortunya KyuMin ^^

Cho Rai Sa : yang tebel itu tentang KyuMin waktu muda, tapi yang tulisan biasa aja, itu kehidupan sekarang chingu yang KyuMin nya udah punya anak ^^

: ghamsha ^^ udah lanjut chingu ^^

Monnom : Hahaa itulah Kyu xD .. Cho kecil cuman dikerjain biasa kok ^^

Tania3424 : udah chingu ^^

Cleo JewELFishy : di flashback itu cerita gimana kyumin nikah ^^

BbuingBbuing137 : udah chingu ^^

: mian baru updet ^^ ,, anak KyuMin dua, Sungie kenapa yaah? xD

JewelsStar : mianhaeyo, aku bingung kalau tulis panjang-panjang takut ngebosenin :(


	4. Chapter 4

**My Lovely Family**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Hyun Mi, Cho Sung Mi, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Park Jung Soo, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Seo Joohyun, Kim Jong Woon, Choi Siwon, Zhou Mi, Henry Lau.**

**Genre : Family, Frienship, Hurt.**

**Rate : T+**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini milik Lee Hye Eun , cast milik mereka sendiri, milik Tuhan YME, milik orangtuanya.**

**Kyu belong to Min, Min belong to Kyu . KyuMin belong to me ^^ xD**

**A/n : mianhae, kemarin ada typo. Nama anak KyuMin itu Cho Hyun Mi, bukan Cho Hyun Min .**

**enJOY ^^**

**Sebuah mobil van berhenti tepat didepan sebuah bangunan bertingkat. Bangunan yang mereka yakini sebagai tempat mereka menunjukkan bakat mereka.**

"**Kajja. Cepat turun, kita sudah telat nona-nona" seorang namja berperawakan tinggi bak atlit hebat memerintah orang yang berada di dalam mobil untuk segera turun.**

"**Aish, ini gara-gara Wookie. Kau telat bangun babo!"**

"**Ya! Salah siapa yang mengajakku begadang eoh?"**

**Kibum turun dari mobil seraya menggerutu pelan. Ryeowook yang merasa disalahkan oleh Kibum tak terima. Terjadilah keributan kecil antara duo Kim ini. Personil lainnya yang melihat hanya bisa menggeleng kepala , sudah biasa bagi mereka melihat pemandangan seperti itu.**

"**Sudah-sudah, kita ini sudah telat. Kalian tak ingin dimarahi oleh pihak MBC kan?"**

"**Tapi Wonnie, aku kan jadi jelek kalau begadang" Kibum bergelayut mesra pada tangan Siwon. Mungkin mencoba mengadu?**

"**Ya! Kim Kibum! Kau yang mengajak begadang mengapa kau yang mengeluh?"**

"**Mwo? Kalian bergadang disaat jadwal kita penuh? Kalian harus beristirahat penuh agar kalian tak terlalu kecapain. Ish kalian ini harusnya bla bla bla ." Kali ini sang leader a.k.a Leeteuk mulai angkat bicara.**

"**Eonni, aku tidak mengajak berdagang kok , ciyuus dehh enelaan—v"**

"**Iya kau tidak berdagang! Tapi bergadang babo" yeoja tinggi semampai body bak model mengintrupsi omongan Kibum disertai gaya bicara 'babo' seperti Gee SNSD -,- .**

"**Kuda tengik! Marahi yeoja mu itu yang bergadang!"**

"**A-ahk ye Eunhyuk noona. Kenapa kau bergadang hmm?" Siwon menyentil pelan hidung Kibum, personil lain yang melihatnya hanya bisa menonton aksi mereka dalam diam.**

"**Isshh Wonnie~ biarpun nanti ada lingkaran panda pun aku tetap akan cantik kok ^^ percayalah" ucap Kibum disertai senyuman menawannya.**

"**Hueeekk" Heechul yang melihat senyuman menjijikkan –menurut Heechul- hanya bias berpura-pura seperti orang muntah.**

"**Ish eonni jahat!" Kibum yang tahu itu sindiran untuk dia menggerutu protes. Dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan mempercepat langkahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.**

"**Kibum eonni, kau masih kalah imut dengan Minnie eonni!" Sang magnae Super Girl berteriak mengintrupsi gerakan Kibum.**

**Sementara Kibum yang mendengar teriakan Seohyun hanya bias mencak (?) tak karuan yang justru mengundang tawa orang-orang dibelakangnya.**

"**Haha, kerja bagus magnae!" Eunhyuk merangkul pundak Seohyun dan mereka tertawa bersama.**

"**Eum. Tentu eonni"**

**Setelah keributan kecil itu selesai, ketiga orang itu melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Apakah ada yang bertanya apa hubungan SiBum? Sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan asmara. Terlihat dari sikap Kibum yang manja terhadap Siwon. Siwon itu manager Super Girl. Dan entah bagaimana cerita nya salah satu personil Super Girl a.k.a Kibum bias menjalin asmara dengan managernya. *authornya ketahuan males ceritain nih xD***

**.**

**O~~O~~O**

**.**

**Setelah masuk kedalam gedung itu, Siwon meminta maaf atas keterlambatan mereka. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah sudah datang telat. Tapi untunglah Super Girl tampil di akhir penghujung acara. Jadi mereka masih bisa bernafas lega.**

"**Hh~" gumam mereka.**

"**Terimakasih Ryeowook-ssi atas kedisiplinanmu" ujar Kibum disertai killer smilenya.**

"**Terimakasih juga atas pujianmu Kibum-ssi" balas Ryeowook.**

**Member SuGi yang melihat tanda-tanda perselisihan duo Kim itu mulai gelisah, mereka takut keakraban SuGi akan tergoncang lagi seperti 'dulu'. Sedangkan Siwon sang manager sedang pergi ke toilet sehingga tak tahu akan hal ini.**

"**T-tunggu janga~~"**

"**Buahahahahaa"**

**Baru saja Leeteuk akan melerai , malah terdengar suara tawa yang menggelegar. Member SuGi –kecuali duo Kim- dibuat cengo oleh tingkah duo Kim itu . Oh ternyata duo Kim itu tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak.**

"**E-eoh eonni, kenapa mereka?" ucap sang magnae.**

"**Pffttt, haha aniya. Hanya lucu saja. Kami ini kan duo Kim yang tak akan pernah bermusuhan" timpal Kibum seraya merangkul Ryeowook.**

**Krieett**

**Pintu ruangan make up mereka terbuka. Tampak lah namja tinggi –Siwon- muncul dibalik pintu itu.**

"**Hey yeoja-yeoja cantik. Cepatlah berdandan, setelah itu keluarlah lalu ikut berbaur dengan artis lain"**

"**OKEE CAPTAIN!" ucap mereka kompak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah selesai di make up, member SuGi segera keluar dari ruang make up dan mereka segera berbaur dengan artis-artis yang juga akan mengisi acara di MBC itu.**

"**Kyu Oppa! "**

**Seohyun memanggil dengan riang orang tersebut. Kyuhyun yang merasa dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Seohyun.**

"**Kau disini eoh?"**

"**Iya oppa ^^ Kau disini? Sudah tampilkah?"**

"**Sebentar lagi oppa tampil. Mana eonni-deul mu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Seohyun,pasalnya saat ini Seohyun malah terlihat sendiri.**

"**Ah, itu eonni dibelakang" ucap Seohyun seraya menunjuk kumpulan yeoja cantik di belakang.**

"**Oh ye. Yasudah oppa sebentar lagi tampil,oppa tinggal ne?"**

"**Aniya, aku ikut bersama oppa^^" Seohyun yang tak mau di tinggal Kyuhyun berusaha untuk memohon tetap bersama Kyuhyun.**

"**Ahk baiklah" Kyuhyun hanya bias pasrah saja mengikuti keinginan yeoja itu.**

'**ISh yeoja aneh ini menempel terus. Ck merepotkan!' batin Kyuhyun.**

**Mari kita lihat member SuGi –except Seo dan Min- .**

"**Hey lihat si Seororo itu! Ish apa dia tak takut ada stalker yang melihat mereka?"**

**Si killer smile berdecih pelan melihat kelakuan Seohyun yang terlihat kegenitan terhadap penyanyi baru yang sedang naik daun itu.**

"**Nde eon! Untung disini tak ada Min eonni. Huft kalau saja ada Min eonni, aku tak akan yakin kalau tak akan ada lagi perang dunia" Eternal magnae itu mengiyakan omongan Kibum.**

"**Biarkan saja yeoja kegenitan itu! Biarkan dia bersenang-senang dahulu, sebelum merasakan sakit yang luar biasa" seolah mengerti bagaimana kisah cinta Seohyun kedepannya Heechul mengkritik Seohyun dengan kata-kata cirihasnya.**

"**Ish! Chullie-ah jangan begitu, dia juga bagian keluarga kita!" uri leader mulai menasihati Heechul.**

"**aishh ne ne ne.." Heechul yang merasa akan diceramahi segera memotong omongan Leeteuk sebelum telinganya benar-benar panas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ya bagus! Ekspresi mu benar-benar sangat menggemaskan dan imut Min!"**

"**Ahk ne terimakasih Kangin-ssi"**

"**Hei jangan panggil aku seformal itu, panggil aku oppa saja ne?"**

"**A-ah ye"**

**Sungmin kini sedang berada di lokasi pembuatan MV album solo terbarunya. Kangin sebagai manager khusus Sungmin berdecak kagum akan ke-imutan Sungmin di album barunya ini. Saat ini Sungmin dan Kangin sedang berada di dalam ruangan make up khusus Sungmin, jadi tak aka nada yang curiga akan kedekatan mereka, apalagi mereka hanya sebatas menganggap Oppa dan dongsaeng saja.**

"**Ah oppa, apa pembuatan MV ini akan lama? Sudah 3 bulan tapi tak selesai-selesai. Huft"**

**Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan Kangin yang melihatnya segera mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas.**

"**Aww oppa~ sakit" Sungmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kangin yang hendak mencubit pipi Sungmin lagi, segera saja Sungmin menjauhkan diri.**

"**Haha,kau lucu Min. Kau bosan eoh? Aish padahal ini bukan yang pertama bagi mu, ini album ke tiga mu Min, harusnya kau sudah terbiasa. Dan lagi Min, Super Junior saja menggarap album mereka berbulan-bulan sedangkan kau baru 3 bulan saja sudah begini. Hh~ kemana Sungmin yang selalu ingin tamil perfect eoh?"**

"**Aish ne ne ne. Kau seperti Teeukie eonni saja. Haah~ oppa aku bosan tak ada teman, ternyata solo itu tak mengenakkan. Huft" sudah beberapa kali Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya dari dulu juga dia sudah sangat bosan jika membuat album solo, pasalnya dia akan sendirian tanpa eonni-deul dan dongsaeng-deul nya.**

"**hmm.. baiklah lima menit lagi kita akan membahas konsep MV terbaru mu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kyaaa Kyu oppa keyyeeen. Lihat itu Teukie eonnie ^^ .. Uwwoooohh"**

**Seohyun berteriak kegirangan saat melihat penampilan Kyuhyun dari televisi yang di sediakan pihak MBC. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan illfeel dari artis lain dia terus berteriak kegirangan.**

"**Ckk dasar kampungan. Tak malu dilihat artis lain eoh" Heechul berbisik sinis pada Seohyun.**

**Heechul di perhatikan artis lain merasa malu, yah walaupun yang dilihat itu Seohyun. Tapi karena Seohyun itu member SuGi ,dia tak mau SuGi di cap kampungan.**

**Sementara itu Seohyun yang dihadiahi kata-kata pedas oleh Heechul hanya bias menunduk dalam.**

**Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menangis mendapat perlakuan Heechul yang sangat benci padanya, tapi dia akan tetap berusaha untuk menyembunyikan air matanya sama seperti kebiasaan Sungmin.**

"**Chullie, sudahlah kasihan Seohyunnie. Chagie, jangan dengarkan kata-kata Chullie eonni ne . Kalau kau memang ingin mengekspresikan ke kagumanmu pada Kyuhyun taka pa kok." Ujar Leeteuk sambil mengelus lembut punggung Seohyun.**

"**Ne eonni^^" Seohyun membalas perkataan Leeteuk dengan senyumannya.**

**Tanpa mereka sadari semenjak Seohyun berteriak kegirangan sudah ada yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka. Sampai saat ini pun orang itu tetap memperhatikan tingkah Seohyun.**

'**Cih menggelikan, sangat kampungan' batin orang tersebut.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"Aigo~ Hyunnie~ saying kau taka pa-apa kan?" Omma gadis itu segera berlari mendekati anaknya yang terjatuh dari tangga. Sungmin –nama omma gadis itu- sangat khawatir, pasalnya anaknya itu terjatuh saat berada pada anak tangga ke 6 bila dihitung dari bawah.

"Awhh omma appo~" keluh Hyun Mi..

"Buahahaha. Noona cepelti anak kecil caja ! Maca tulun dali atas caja nggak bisa. Haha, cepelti Cungie dong " Ujar anak ke dua KyuMin seraya membusungkan dadanya , sombong eoh?

"Haha, benar sayang. Noona mu seperti anak kecil, lihat saja jatuhnya seperti kodok lompat Buahaha."

Kali ini sang appa yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Anaknya jatuh dari tangga seperti kodok, persis seperti Sungmin waktu muda dulu.

"Ya! Kau ini! Kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya gimana eoh? Aish dia appa yang jahat Hyunnie"

Sang omma mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" omma, appa benar-benar jahat pada Hyunnie~" Hyunnie menirukan gaya omma nya –mengerucutkan bibirnya-.

Kyuhyun yang melihat pemandangan dihadapannya menelan saliva nya berat.

Glupp

'Walaupun sudah berumur kau masih saja terlihat menggoda Min'

"Me-mereka sangat manis Sungie"

"I-iya a-appa" Sungie yang kebetulan juga sedang menghadap ke arah ommanya terpesona akan keindahan noona dan ommanya. Yah walaupun mungkin dia masih berumur 5 tahun, tapi dia sudah mengerti akan sesuatu yang indah.

"YES!" Dua yeoja itu berhigh five ria, mereka berhasil membuat appa dan anak kecil itu terpesona akan kadar keimutan dua yeoja itu.

"Hahaa, tentu saja Kyunnie~. Cha ayo kita makan ^^" Sungmin membantu Hyunnie beranjak dari jatuhnya dan memapah anaknya itu menuju meja makan.

Kyuhyun terus saja mengikuti gerak-gerik Sungmin ,dia belum tersadar penuh akan pesona Sungmin.

'Aish nanti malam aku harus minta jatah!' batin Kyuhyun disertai evil smirknya.

Sungmin melihat evil smirk Kyuhyun dan dia tahu bahwa dia akan dalam bencana.

"K-kau kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin berusaha menutupi ke gugupannya.

"Ahk aniya chagi ^^" jawab Kyu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Wooaahh ternyata appa bisa tersenyum manis juga eoh?"

Pletakk

"Aoow appo appa" Hyun Mi mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari sang appa.

"Ya! Kau ini, kau menghina appa eoh? Minimi~ Hyun Mi jahaat padaku~" Dengan manjanya Kyuhyun mengadu pada Sungmin.

"Iuhh appa cudah becal kok manja telus cama omma? Cungie caja nggak manja kok, benal kan noona?" ucap Sung Mi dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Siip Sungie benar sayang. Sini noona bisikin. Psst, appa itu tidak beda jauh sama Sungie,padahal lihatlah appa sudah tua ne, sudah banyak keriput."

"Hei aku mendengarnya anak nakal" salahkan saja pendengaran Kyuhyun yang memang tajam setajam silet dapat mendengar bisikan anaknya yang bahkan terbilang cukup kecil suaranya.

"A-ahk hehe kedengeran ya? Muehehe buahahaha" Hyun Mi cengengesan karena ternyata Kyuhyun dapat mendengar bisikan Hyun Mi, tapi setelah itu dia tertawa keras.

"Aigo~ Hyunnie chagi, kenapa kau tertawa keras sekali eoh?" Sungmin khawatir pada anaknya.

"Ne, kenapa noona teltawa?" si kecil juga ternyata ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Haha aniyo. Haha. Hanya saja lihatlah, biarpun omma sudah menginjak kepala 4 tapi omma masih saja tetap muda, tp lihatlah appa yang bahkan lebih muda dari omma malah sudah terlihat tua. Haha lucu omma,, wkkw" Hyun Mi terus saja menjelek-jelekkan appa nya, sungguh saat mengatakan kenyataan itu malah membuat Hyun Mi tambah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Buahaaha, kau benar chagi, appa mu sudah tua ,, wkk" Sungmin pun terbawa dalam suasana itu, dia mengikuti jejak anaknya untuk menggoda sang appa.

"Ya! Terus saja kalian menggoda ku . Aish padahal aku masih muda!" Kyuhyun sungguh tak terima apabila terus di goda oleh ke dua yeoja cantik ini. Sung Mi yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa diam menatap mereka bertiga.

"Haha aniya Kyu jau sudah tua, Hyunni saja juga bilang begitu kok haha.." Lagi-lagi Sungmin berhigh five ria dengan Hyun Mi, pasalnya mereka berhasil menggoda sang appa.

Saat Sungmin akan melepaskan tangannya yang tadi digenggam Hyun Mi tiba-tiba

Greepp

**TBC**

**a/n Annyeonghasimnikka ^^ mianhaeyo saya baru bisa updet lagi, adakah yang masih ingat ff ini? *krikkrik hhehe. Sekali lagi minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya *bow**

**terimakasih yang sudah mendukung ff saya selama ini , maaf tak bias disebut satu-satu ,mungkin chap depan akan saya balas ^^**

**Mind to review? Pantas dilanjut lagi kah?**

**Gamsha^^ aku sayang kalian :***


End file.
